1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board game structures and more particularly pertains to an word forming board game for forming words upon a board to entertain and educate players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board game structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, board game structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art board game structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,014,548; 4,026,558; 3,565,439; 4,690,410; and 4,252,323.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a word forming board game for creating words upon a board to entertain and educate players which includes a board simulating various cross-word puzzle configurations upon which a plurality of tiles can be positioned to form words, wherein a method of play includes forming original and altered words upon the board and score is kept during the game with the player having the highest score or the player covering a last one of a predetermined number and configuration of spaces on the board being declared the winner.
In these respects, the word forming board game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of forming words upon a board to entertain and educate players.